heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-30 Arsenal, Hawks, and a Bank
This was probably going to be one of Roy's -finest- detective moments. A fantastic -brilliant- deduction. From a single wallet left in his apartment, Harper had brilliantly put together the pieces. Hawkeye was... Kate Bishop, daughter of moneybags Bishop. Okay, so a modium of credit had to go to Lian, who discovered the wallet and asked her father if it was 'Hawkeye's', but still! He had to find the unlisted number for Kate Bishop and then contact her with that oh so -smug- tone that asked if she'd like to reclaim her wallet at some point. Preferably somewhere -not- in her usual comfort zone. So here it was, in Brooklyn, with people milling about, Roy wearing a little red arrow cap, a grande of espresso in his hands waiting for the little princess to make her grand entrance and watching the bank across the street. C'mon, what were the odds? "..." Come on Roy, how hard could it be to find Kate's phone number? After all, aren't you a /SHIELD/ agent? thus in theory once you have someones name and home address (which would be on Kate's drivers license) couldn't you just go to some SHIELD paper pusher who works in research and say 'I need the unlisted phone number for one Kate Bishop. Yes, the rich one who's the daughter of Derek Bishop the industrialist.' and get it in a few seconds?!? But anyways, as Roy enjoys his coffee at the cafe, someone else is watching him. Someone who is watching him from the bank. Yeah. Kate's inside the bank, watching Roy for now, pondering just how she's going to make her 'entrance', and of course when she does, she'll play it up for maximum effect... Meanwhile, who should enter the bank but a certain familiar redhead. Holly Granger happens to pass by Kate, not recognizing her of course, and waiting (impatiently) for the line in front of the ATMs to shorten. This involves a lot of tapping her foot, pacing back and forth, and a muttered 'finally!' when she gets to a machine. Hey, someone like that would have unlisted numbers, and with someone like Fury checking, Roy might tip him off if he'd used SHIELD contacts. Better to check through... other means. Checking the time on his smartphone, Roy mutters. "Figures she's late. Just like a woman..." And naturally, an impatient person cuts in front of the ATM line in front of Holly, without so much as a by your leave, shoving the card in a hurry. There's just a bit too much aggressiveness involved, as the man seems to be casting a nervous look inside the bank, while keying in his code. Yeah. it does figure that Kate is late enough that she's early! Not that Roy knows that she's here. And yet, as Kate stands there in the bank, she makes a quick phone call, not noticing the guy at the ATM. Nor does she have any idea who Holly is, or how she might react. yet anyways. Then, just a little while later, an expensive high end luxury car does pull up in front of the cafe... Holly.. scowls. She taps the guy's shoulder. "Hey, what's the idea?" she says, trying (desperately) not to growl. "I was next, buddy. You gotta use the machine, you wait in line. That's how this deal works!" There's no answer from the guy next in line, as he pushes a few keys, and withdraws a twenty. Yes, just the bare minimum needed. As he waits for the ATM to spit out the twenty, he pulls out a cell phone, and starts texting something. Roy, meanwhile, glances at the big fancy car pulling up, looks at the time, and grins. Great. About time. Now he could give her the wallet, tease her a bit, and then go pick up Lian. So standing up, Roy moves towards the car with the air of... well, a cock o'the walk. And out from the car steps out a pair of big, beefy, burly thug types. Sure they're dressed in suits. Expensive suits at that. but they have the whole 'thug' look down pat. Worse, they both walk towards Roy. Directly towards him. All without saying a word. Then, as they get close, one starts to reach inside his coat, more than likely for something... Meanwhile, over at the bank, Kate grins for a moment as she watches that. Or at least she does until she hears the small incident at the ATMs, which prompts her to glance over in Hollys direction, and in turn prompts her to quirk an eyebrow. Her hand grabs his collar, and forcibly pulls him backwards, away from the ATM, only to spin him around. "I'm sorry, was I not speaking loud enough? IS THIS BETTER?" Angry? Yeah, a little bit. That happens when people ignore her after purposely pulling something inconsiderate like this. And of course, being angry, she's utterly unaware that she's causing a scene. Eyes narrowing, Roy reaches into his own jacket. "Pull something, and I'll show you who's faster." The ATM man squirms in Holly's hands. "Y-yeah, leggo!" he squeaks, as the ATM spits out the 20 dollar bill, and hums. "Hey! Hey!" A security guard near the entrance pops out. "Break it up, break it up! And while the guards are coming out, a couple of hooded people enter behind them. At the bank across the street. Been watching you for at least 15 minutes. -KB Now inside the bank, this is where Kate /would/ be waving from a window. Sure odds are she'd be hard to see since it's across the street, thus there's all the people on the sidewalk and cars to see through. But that doesn't matter. After all, Kate /isn't/ in the window. now with what's going on. In fact, as those guys with their hoods up move past her, Kate frowns, before glancing at the commotion that Holly is causing. Yeah, she has an idea, and not one that she likes, hence why she moves over towards one of the people with their hoods up, and even tries to grab them!?! "Excuse me, but Federal law does require bank customers to pull hoods down, remove masks and sunglasses, and things like that when you're inside a bank." "Yeah, yeah. I'm breaking it." Holly gives the man in her grip a little shove. "Try being a little more polite next time, asshole." She once more steps towards the ATM, even going as far as getting her card out, before she hears the voice behind her. Dare she cast a look to see what's happening now? The free hand snipes the card out of the air, and Roy glances at it, before blinking. Withdrawing his hand from his jacket Roy glances towards the bank, frowning. It is then that he notices someone who -seemed- familiar menacing another person. It almost seemed like... HEY. And ... was something going on in the bank? Frowning, Roy moves to cross the street, dodging cars as they screech, flashes fingers, and keep driving. Ahhh, New York. The hooded figures are wearing shades, and even as one person's hoodie gets pulled down, another figure fires a bullet into the ceiling. "All right, this is a hold up!" And the de-hooded figure turns towards Kate, attempting to swing his hand backwards, just to clear himself enough so he can aim his gun with his other hand. And once that card is caught, those two thugs get back into the car and drive off. Now under other circumstances Kate would try to grab that hand. And she'd try to grab it and pull some sort of fancy martial arts stunt. But considering where she is, and the fact that she's out of costume... The socialite (in a bank? Seriosusly?) is backhanded and sent sprawling to the floor! But she doesn't exactly stay still. nope. Instead she starts to pull her cell phone out as she glances back at Holly for just a second... Sigh. Yep. Shouldn't have looked back. And Holly recognizes that look on Kate's face. It's the same look Don always has. 'Holly, do something!' So she does something. what does she do? She dashes forward, introducing the man who threw Kate to the ground to her right hook. And boy does she look pleased with herself. "Pre-emptive strike," she reflexively explains to Kate. Oh joy, there's Kate. No problem, she'll take care of... And then Kate goes flying, and Roy audibly groans. Great, GREAT. It -figured- that it -had- to be the secret identity thing. How could Roy forget? The rich playboy -flops-. Why not the dilettante, too? And then the woman, who Roy swears -had- to be that gym instructor at the gym he'd signed up for comes charging in, and Roy whistles. "... gawd..." And as the other robber swings his weapon to fire at Holly, Roy is already there flicking the card that Kate's goons... er... employees had given him. What? Just a poke in the eye, it's gonna distract him...? "Booyah!" Roy says, just before he's clocked from behind... Whee. Did anyone account for the ATM guy? And none of the thugs stopped Kate from using her cell phone. Thus... *DING!* Yeah, the phone makes a noise as a certain app, an app that is used maybe a little too often does what it does best. Only this time, instead of indicating that a 'pick up' is needed, it indicates that there's a crime in progress, and it's a bank job. And is that the look Kate is giving? Maybe. But there's another, small reason why she's giving it. One that leads to her smiling, especially as she watches Holly clock that thug. Only her smile fades just as quickly as she turns her head and notices that not only Roy is here (which isn't bad) but he's also clocked (which is the bad bit). But oh well, as she scrambles back up onto her feet, the out of costume Hawkeye does say, "I think guys might want to start running now, while you still can." as she looks right at the guy that hit Roy. Domino enters from: Lower Manhattan. Domino goes to: Queens. Hawk dusts her hands off. Yeah, she looks quite satisfied with herself. "I'll give you a few minutes' head start!" she adds to Kate's advice, smirking. "Go on, get!" Arms cross and she turns to Kate, "You all right?" Right. While the guy who's been carded shouts loud commands and shoots wildly, the ATM guy waves a hand. "It's a bust! Grab Jupes and get out of here!" "Shut up, Bob!" The carded guy starts running for the door, followed immediately by the ATM guy, leaving the clocked thief behind. And Kate did give them a 'sporting' chance. One guy is down, the others are running, and she's on her feet again. Sure there's gun fire (I hope it's gun fire if that guy is shooting wildly), and she should be cowering by now, but as Holly asks if she's all right, the out of costume smiles slightly and nods, and even says, "I'm fine." All though as those two run off, or try to run off, she does try to snap a few pictures of them with her phone. "Why does this happen every time I go into a bank?" Okay, granted, last time was in Gotham, but still... "Everyone's okay?" Holly even looks back at the security guard who had been in the lobby with them moments before. She knows Kate's okay. And then... "....Roy?" Rubbing his head, Roy grumbles. "Must be getting old if I let someone get the drop on me," he grumps. All of 24 years old, yes. Glancing up at Holly, Roy grins. "Hiya, sweetcheeks, long time no see." And then a glower at Kate. "So you were -here- all along?" And of course right about now sirens can be heard as the cops arrive, and cruisers pull up in front of the bank. Kate though smiles again at that. That is before she blinks and peers at Holly as she says a certain name, before she peers at Roy... "Yeah. I was/ After all, I needed to make sure you were 'safe'." Holly rolls her eyes at the sweetcheeks comment, but it's obvious it doesn't /really/ bother her. Because Roy's harmless, and she does not find him creepy. "It's been a while," she agrees. Right, the eyeroll just draws a grin. "We should do something abot that," Roy says, touching the back of his head lightly. "Hnh." Moving aside as the police come bursting in, Roy steps aside, leaving the security guards to explain the situation and gather up the crook that was cold-cocked. There's a glance at Kate, and then Roy reaches into his pocket, and tosses her wallet back at her. "There ya go.... Lian says hi." Something registers, then. "You two know each other?" With a shake of her head, the out of costume Hawkeye simply catches her wallet, tucks it away, and says, "Unfortunately, no." before she glances at Holly and extends a hand. "I'm Kate. And you have a mean right hook by the looks of things." Then there's a faint chuckle back at Roy. "You find it before or after she went on a shopping spree?" The redhead shakes Kate's hand firmly. "Holly Granger," she answers, and then grins. "Yeah, well. I work out a lot. And I've had practice." She nods towards Roy. "You know him?" "Right, Don mentioned that," Roy shakes his head at Holly. It takes him a minute to figure out what Kate means, before Roy grins. "Well, I'm not -sure-. She's got so many Monster High toys, she might have picked up more and I wouldn't know it." Roy shakes his head. "I got to stop her before she gets -really- spoiled. She's already acting like she owns the place." Kate pauses for a moment, before a slow smile creeps across her face as she jerks a thumb at Roy, "Know him? Agent Harper here is /my/ sidekick." But before she even gives that any serious thought, she catches herself and /doesn't/ say it. Instead Kate simply nods once as she smiles, before saying, "Oh, I know Roy. After a fashion I could be considered a... Cousin to his 'family'." "...I'm not sure what to say to that," Holly says, clearly teasing. "I mean, his daughter is cool and all, but that would mean being related to Roy..." She flashes a wink at the male archer. No offense meant, clearly! "A cousin...?" Now Roy quirks a half-grin, before draping an arm around Kate's shoulders. "Well, she's in the family business," Roy adds. "Totally the intern." And then he lets go and steps away quickly. "And tsk. Lian's the better part of me. Well, mostly. I really really hope she doesn't have my bad habits." Like, oh, belching in the public or butt-scratching. "You should see her again soon, anyway. She's been getting a little bossy lately." See, clean-shavened Roy? Totally a Lian requirement now. While it's not a 'growl' per se, Kate does let out a strong, "I'm no 'intern'." towards Roy as she tries to shrug off his arm. "And I'll stop by some time soon then to check on Lian. You can tell her that." Then there's a wince and a nod at Hawk. "A cousin. Of a sort. Let's just say that his family and I do cover similar ground, in similar ways." "The three of you should come by the gym," Holly insists. "Roy knows where it is, Kate. I owe him and Lian a tour about the facilities anyhow. And I think Lian was keen on seeing the program we have for kids on the weekend." "... we'll do that, Holly," Roy grins, as he motions towards Kate. "I'll drag her along, then, if I have to show up at her house with bells on. Just be sure to put the attack dogs in the kennel, eh, Katiebug?" Katie... Bug...? *Twitch* "Oh, there's no attack dogs. I can garuntee that." Kate says with an almost evil grin. And to be honest, it's true. But then again, she could always unleash worse things on Roy. Like her sister. Or her /FATHER/. That is if he drops by. Then there's a slight smile and a nod at Holly. "Understood. And thanks." "You know when I work, Roy. Unless you've forgotten." But Holly doesn't think Roy would've forgotten. There's just something about the man that suggests he would remember such an unimportant bit of info. Maybe because he's a flirt. "Well. I'd better be getting back before Don wonders where I'd gotten off to. Nice meeting you, Kate. See you two soon." And like that, she's gone. And as Holly takes off, Kate just gets an evil grin. "You know Roy, I really should try to set you up with her. I think the two of you would hit it off nicely." is said before there's a momentary pause. "Or she'd at least knock the smile off your face. Either or." "... so, hit or be hit, is that it, Katiebug?" "Don't call me Katiebug. And... Something like that." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs